Hero's Choice
by RaeChan13
Summary: When a young super powered teen saves Tony Stark and his Daughter. Tony wants to learn more about her and help her with her powers. Bubblegum as she's known by isn't sure though. Can Tony help her realize that people care about her? or will she make the choice to be closed off from the world forever?
1. A Hero Appears

Chapter One

A Hero Appears

A dark skin female looked out over Malibu area with sharp icy blue eyes. Her dark Auburn hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Her outfit was a unique one, a black long sleeve under a blue corset like top held by a white color and white bands on her shoulders. She had long black pants with blue shorts over them. White knee high boots and a black mask that came from her neck up to her nose. She didn't mind if people looked at her weird or labeled her as a wanna be Hero. She just came out a month and a half ago from hiding after two years.

"Took me a while but I finally got the hang of it….Well I think I do." She talked out loud to herself.

She walked along the building line everyone once in awhile jumping the gap that came from the buildings being apart. She never really liked being down on the city streets but at the same time not being too high in the air. Glancing down she watched as a man carrying a little girl walked out of a store. Within moments she knew who it was, Tony Stark and his daughter, Audra Stark. Looking down at the two of them the female watched as they laughed and had a good time.

"No Taylor...that's a life you never can have…" The Teen, Taylor, Sighed.

A faint memory crept into the young girls brain of bringing that happy once. Shaking it aside she remembered the reason she moved...well more like RAN to Malibu. One it was safer there, two it was far away from them. And by them, it would be Hydra. Hydra had created a mutant serum that now ran through the teen's vines hers long with many other High School kids. A project known as Project 65.

Taylor though was different, she had the cure as well. And that Cure was not stabilizing in her blood just yet. Giggling cut through The Teen's thought process makin her look down at Tony stark and his daughter.

"Been a good girl for your mommy?" Tony asked his daughter he was now carrying.

"Uh-Hu! A really good girl!" Audra giggled out.

Tony smiled and kissed Audra's forehead. "That's my princess."

The Taylor's heart broke at the sight and she spat out, "Families, who needs them…"

Trying to get away from them she started to walk along the buildings again trying to clear her head. But She kept looking down to see Tony and his daughter. Eventually Audra's bright blue eyes looked up and stared at Taylor as she walked and jumped across the gap in a building. Taylor looked down their eyes meeting.

"OH CRAP!...wait I'm in my Hero form Bubblegum...she won't recognize me or anything." Taylor calmed down and broke eye contact with Audra.

Taylor jumped the gap of the buildings to hear Audra gasp.

"Daddy…?"

"What is it, Aud?" Tony asked his daughter.

It in a matter of seconds she pointed up at Taylor, who happened to be looking down again. Taylor didn't stop she kept walking trying her best to ignore them.

"She's doing that thing that Aunt Nat and Spy Guy does."

"Odd is she a new Shield Agent?" Tony asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes, She respected Shield and all they did but she didn't nor would she ever think about joining up with them. She started ignoring them more but she could still feel their eyes on her.

"PLease….Look away!" Taylor Prayed.

A car screeching to a halt caught her attention as well as Tony's.

"MUTANT!"

People started running away from a road making Taylor smirk now she can get to work. Jumping down she ignored the fact that she was being watched and landed right in front of Tony and his daughter. She bolted over and around the corner to see a male teen on fire.

"YEP definitely one of them." Taylor muttered out loud.

By one of them Taylor knows these Mutants as the H.S.M.'s High School Mutations. Taylor reached into her hip bag and pulled out three Ice blue bubblegum.

"Perfect." She smirked.

She wished she was faster at checking cause the Fire guy punched her across the face sending her flying on the pavement. Pushing herself off the ground, Taylor glanced over her shoulder sneering at the guy.

"DADDY Help her!"

"NO!" Taylor thought and turned to see Tony setting his daughter down.

The fire Guy threw fireballs at Taylor and at The Starks. Reacting, She threw the three gumballs having them explode and creating an ice barrier. Taylor smiled under her mask knowing they were okay only to be grabbed and thrown at the ice. Hitting it with her back she slide to the bottom and groaned a bit.

"Ow…" She muttered standing to her legs.

"RUN!" Tony muffled shouted from behind the ice.

Taylor threw a look over her shoulder giving him an almost "I got this" look. She turned back to the guy and charged. He threw a punch only this time she caught it and dug her heels in the ground.

"Leave...Them. Out of this." Taylor growled.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" He snapped at Taylor, "You and I are the same! the FEAR US!"

Taylor had heard this all once before, well more the once. She withdrew a fist and punched him hard in the face causing him to fly to the ground and him hitting it hard.

"Cause it's my job to protect others from others like us…" Taylor told him pulling out a glowing green gumball and placed it in his mouth, "There…."

Taylor stood and knew that they were behind her still. Glancing over her shoulder she gave an icy cold look to the Starks.

"He's down now...get him to a hospital...Also the Ice will melt just go back the way you came…." Taylor told them and jumped away.

"Wait!" Tony Shouted.

Taylor continued to jump from building to building to get away. Once far enough she looked back and collapsed to her knees.

"That was a little more than I expected…." Taylor thought out loud again.

Tony had watched Taylor go making him wonder, who she was and why a girl so young was out fighting Hydra's Mutants. A hand gripping his made him look down at his daughter, her blue eyes looking up at him in wonder. Gently he ruffled her brown hair before scooping her up in his arms.

"She's gone...Daddy who is she?" She asked him.

"Not sure, Aud...but I'll talk to Fury about her." Tony told her, "Let's go home."

He walked away holding his daughter close still thinking of the teenager from earlier. And the fact that she wasn't that old She looked like she was only 16 or maybe 15. Not only that but she was super thin. Almost like she hadn't eaten in days. Also even though she gave him and Audra a cold look, he could almost see a silent plea from her.


	2. Welcome to the Stark home…

Chapter Two

Welcome to the Stark home…

Nightfall soon came over the city of Malibu, Taylor again was sitting on a edge of a building her head slightly bobbing. She rubbed her eye.

"Come on Tay...stay awake." She told herself.

She stretched and popped parts of her body as best as she could before looking out over the city again. As she sat a presence appeared behind her and she quickly threw a punch upon instinct. Her hand was caught by a blue and silver hand. She looked to see that it was Tony in a blue and silver version of his suit.

"Ah ah ah…." Tony told her waving his pointer finger on his other hand.

Recoiling her fist Taylor turned back away from Tony trying her best not to look at him at all. Fixing her voice so she didn't sound fatigued from lack of sleep and food she tried to intimidate him.

"What do you want Stark?" She asked him.

"I Wanna help you." He told her.

It threw Taylor off for a moment but she quickly turned to him giving the cold look again.

"I don't need your help." She told him and started walking.

"You just have to make this hard don'tcha?" Tony asked.

Within moments Taylor felt him grab her under her arms and hosted her up in the air.

"AHHHH!" As quickly as she could she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist, "PUT ME DOWN!"

Tony smirked inside his helmet and went a little higher, "Hm...How about no? Kinda need to fly to take care of you."

"Take care of me!? I'm Fine!" Taylor told him hiding her face in his suits.

"Not from what Fury told me." Tony said out loud to her.

Earlier….

Tony pulled up his video chat and waited for Fury to come on. The dark skin gentleman popped up with an irritated look on his face.

"This better be good Stark." Fury told him.

"Oh I just have a few questions Like the fact there's a kid running around playing Hero against Hydra's Mutants." Tony said crossing his arms.

Fury gave him a questioning look, "Does she have Auburn hair, Icy blue eyes and looks TOO skinny?"

Tony nodded to Fury, who clapped his hands together.

"Well what do you know. Bubblegum went all the way to Malibu."

"Bubble-Who?"

"Bubblegum. She showed up about two years ago fighting those Mutants of Hydra. Apparently she too is one of them but she got away from Hydra before they could make her think that "all Hail Hydra" Crap." Fury Explained.

"She's just a kid…." Tony told Fury.

"I know. We offered her a place to stay if she joined Shield. And literally I quote, "No one can help a mutant but a mutant. Be sides what can you do that I haven't already done and or lost" I don't know what that means or why she said it." Fury told him, "After we meet her in New York she was caught on camera and soon disappeared off the map."

"No one just disappears." Tony huffed.

"I mean she disappeared no one has seen or heard from her for a month and a half month. And by what you said she made it all the way to Malibu." Fury told him.

Tony put his fist to his mouth and turn to the side, "Give me six days…"

"You going to try and talk to her? Wish you Luck then Stark she's kind of a hard one to get through."

"I'm a Dad now Fury. I know a few tricks." Tony smirked.

"Wish you luck then." Fury told him and the call ended.

"Right...OH PEPPER~!"

Present….

"I Swear If you drop me I will haunt you! And I'll be the mean ghost that throws books on you!" Taylor screamed again.

"I Won't." Tony Promised placing a hand on her back and gently rubbing it, "You need help. And I want to help you. Your A freakin KID!"

"Quick Taylor think of an age!" Taylor thought, "I'm 19."

"Like I believe that." Tony told her.

"Dang it…" Taylor thought.

She glanced down and saw how high they were up and soon nuzzled herself close to him shaking a little remembering things that she really didn't want to remember.

"Please put me down...Please…" She begged him.

Tony felt her shake and started making little circles on her back trying to relax her.

"Sh...Sh…" Tony repeated over and over again as they landed, "Here.. This is my home. You are safe here."

Tony set her down on the ground while he got "Undressed" from the suit. Taylor felt herself slowly get to her feet shaking still. He walked back over to her and gently rubbed her back.

"You do this often...Taking GIrls off a building and scaring them half to death..." She panted out.

"You should talk to my wife. She could tell you some things." Tony told her, "A lot of stories…."

Taylor looked at him with her Ice blue eyes, "Why did you even bring me here?"

"I told you Kid. I want to help you." He told her with a soft gaze, "You can't keep fighting them alone, You are going to get hurt or worst."

"I've been doing just fine for the month and a half I've been around thank you very much." Taylor told him.

In the matter of seconds Taylor felt her arm twitch.

"REALLY!" She screamed in her head.

Both Tony and Taylor watched as her left arm was encased in a crystal like substance. Tony's eyes widen and pointed to that.

"Casen Point! Your powers aren't stable...and you're still young and..WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" Tony shouted in worry.

Taylor was whacking her arm on the concrete trying to make it break. Taylor looked at him like it was a normal occurrence for her to do that.

"What? Just getting my arm back." Taylor said whacking it one more time shattering the Crystal, "See. Normal."

Taylor caught herself before she fell over, the lack of food and sleep were catching up to her. Tony's eyes soften. Walking over he held her shoulder.

"I also know your way too underweight for a kid your age."

"So What?" Taylor told him looking away, "I don't eat a lot not that BIG of a deal."

"It is when I know your past...I could NEVER Imagine what they put you through there…" Tony told her.

Taylor's eyes widen a little hearing the screams of not only her voice but a bunch of others as well. She felt her heart rate increase, until Stark gently squeezed her shoulder. She felt her body's tension relax under the gentleness that he was providing. She had her auburn hair cover her eyes hiding them from him.

"Why do you wanna help a mutant like me...I'm nothing but trouble." Taylor told him.

Tony tucked his fist under her chin and forced her to look at him. He could see her eyes were moist almost as if she was about to cry.

"I have my ways...NOW it's late. You're Tired." Tony told her.

"No I'm not…" Taylor tried to deny it but soon felt Tony's hand rub Circles on her back.

She slumped into his awaiting arms and scooped her up. He could feel how light she was and her ribs were almost promonit through her skin. He carried her making sure he kept the circle motion on her back promote so she sleep. As he walked he saw pepper waiting at a guest room with Audra sleeping in her arms.

"She wanted to meet her but….well she fell asleep." Pepper smiled.

"That's fine Pep." He kissed her forehead, "This one denied that she was tired so kinda forced her via back rubs."

"Tony she looks to...to…" Pepper couldn't find the words as she looked at Taylor.

Tony nodded as he looked at Taylor, who nuzzled a bit into his shoulder. He walked her into the guest room and tucked her under blankets. He watched as she nustled down into the blankets almost like she hadn't had them for a long time. He smiled gently at her and turned the lights down.

"JARVIS…"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you do a virtual scan of her please?"

"Of course sir."

Tony walked down stairs to the lab and pulled up one of his computers to look.

"The Scan is complete sir. I'm putting up on screen now."

Tony looked at the curled up form of a human skeleton

"Can we straighten her legs, arms and uncurl her back please. Oh and front view too."

"Of course."

Within moments the human skeleton was facing Tony. Looking it over he could see many of her bones have been healed from either the cure Fury was talking about or her bones just healing. He continued to look seeing nothing else he could do there.

"Can you put the muscle layer and the veines please?"

JARVIS kindly add the next layer. It was then Tony gasped seeing that her blood wasn't just the normal blue there was also an extra darker purple veins.

"What in the...JARVIS enhance those veins please."

"Um...Sir before I do that...Look at this…"

JARVIS turned the body away to show Taylor was on her back tossing and turning her head.

"Her Neurotransmitters accelerated the moment you left her Sir. She's experiencing a Night Terror."

"WHY Did you tell!" Tony Shouted and ran up back to Taylor.

Rushing into her he could hear her moaning and tossing in her bed.

"Bubblegum." Tony rushed over and started to shake her, "Wake up. Please."


	3. Nightmare

Chapter Three

Nightmare

Taylor was trapped in darkness and couldn't move her body. She struggled and twisted to try and get it out but she was strapped down tight. Something grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that another strap could be tightened around her neck.

"S-STOP!" Taylor cried out her voice actually sounding very young.

Another strap appeared wrapping around her forehead holding her in place.

"Now Now Tay-Tay...don't worry...This will only hurt for a moment." A cruel voice filled Taylor's ears making her panic and struggle more.

Soon a sharpness pierced her back and arms slowly. Tears now streaming down Taylor's eyes as she screamed out in pain.

"S-STOP PLEASE!" Taylor shouted at the top of her lungs.

"BUBBLEGUM!"

The new voice broke through the nightmare causing Taylor to open her eyes to see Tony's concerned face in her eyes sight. Without hesitation Taylor wrapped her arms around him and scrunched herself up as much as she could. Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she shook. She began to whimper and nuzzle deep into his chest.

"I-It hurts…." Taylor muttered.

"Shh…" Tony muttered and started gently rubbing her head.

"P-Please...Don't...no more…" Taylor muttered.

Tony looked down to see she wasn't talking about him rubbing her head. Her eyes looked haunted by whatever she just saw.

"What did they do to you?" Tony asked himself.

Tony began to rock her very gently trying his best to calm her down. It took over 25 minutes but he finally got her to calm down. She was leaning into him shaking every once in awhile but not really saying anything but "sorry"

"Is this why you don't sleep?" He asked.

Taylor nodded her head and looked to the floor, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

"Every time…." Taylor told him and rubbed her eye again, "Haven't slept well in we- scratch that months… without SOMETHING coming in my head."

Tony rubbed her back gently again.

"Sorry to hear that Kiddo." Tony told her.

When she stood up and walked to the window made Tony worry more. Her face even though he couldn't see her eyes made him worry. She looked as if she was going to run for it. Tony watched her another moment before standing up and slowly walking over to her. Closer he got the more he saw. The moonlight showed the fact that she was shaking and was crying.

"I never truly got to escape huh….." She muttered.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. By how stiff she was when he hugged her made him think she never was hugged. She slightly turned almost she was trying to break free but Tony pulled her closer.

"Easy kid….Easy…." Tony muttered over and over again.

The Stiffness she had slowly went away. Tony felt her relax and almost melt at how tight he had her.

"They won't get you ever again." Tony told her, "I promise."

"Promises….he...He promises….A-and it doesn't sound...Hollow." Taylor thought.

She sighed and nodded.

"I-I'm giving you a week….then I'm out." Taylor told him her voice cracking.

Tony nods and slowly let her go. He walked in front of her and made her look at him.

"I'm going to help you BG….Don't worry." Tony smiled at her.

"BG….OH...Right Have NOT told him my first name yet. Maybe I will after this is over...I feel as if I can trust him." Taylor thought and nodded.

"Now...Try and go to sleep again. I know it's scary but...You really do need your rest BG."

Taylor nodded and rubbed her arms as he walked to the door.

"T-Thanks….for checking on me…" Taylor told him.

Tony smiled over his shoulder at her, "Anything for a kid who is a lot like me."

"W-What do you mean?" Taylor asked her eyes slightly widening.

"I'll give you a week to figure it out." he smirked and walked out of her room

"OH THAT MAN!" Taylor thought.

Taylor couldn't help but smile under her mask and glance at the bed. She sat on the end and flopped back her mind still thinking about the nightmare. Taking a deep breath she casted the thought aside and curled under the covers to rest. Her mind kept her awake for a moment or two but she finally just closed her eyes. Dreaming of a dreamless sleep.


	4. Life with the Starks…

Chapter 4

Life with the Starks…

The first thing Taylor heard was laughter from a little girl, followed by running down the hall. She rolled up and out of bed and glanced at the clock.

"1:30pm! Wow...I was tired." She thought standing.

She walked out to the living area and nearly jumped when JARVIS came over the speaker.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Bubblegum."

"H-Hey." She muttered, "Talking house…THAT'S a new one…"

"Mr. Stark and Mrs. Stark are out right now it is just you and Ms. Audra."

"Okay Thanks." Taylor thanked the house and flopped down on the couch.

She looked around for a cd player to play to pass the time. But with a sigh she couldn't find any remote

"Are you looking for something Ms. Bubblegum?" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah..I wanted to play one of my favorite songs that I haven't heard in awhile…" Taylor told him

"What would that be, Ms. Bubblegum."

"AC/DC ThunderStruck." Taylor smiled remembering the beat.

"Very well."

"Wait what!?"

Over the speakers Thunderstruck began to play making Taylor's eyes widen.

"He's a AC/DC fan NICE!" Taylor laughed.

Taylor smiled when the lead singer, Brian Johnson came on. She muttered the words quietly just enjoying the song. She decided to have a little fun. She reached into her hip bag and pulled out a red gumball.

"Oh yeah." Taylor smiled clenching her fist around it.

Removing her hand from it she saw the small little fire ball in her palm. She tossed it up in the air and had it land on the back of her head still burning as brightly as it was in her palm. She started to have it roll all over the back of her head a smile hidden under her mask. As the song started to winded down Taylor tossed the fireball in the air and caught it in her palm. In moments the fire was gone.

Small claps got Taylor's attention making her turn to see Audra in a Captain America shirt, blackish grey shorts and socks. Her brown hair slightly messy.

"That was so cool!" Audra clapped a big smile on her face.

"It's nothing." Taylor told her looking away, "When I was first….."

Taylor stopped midsentence mostly because she didn't want to relive that moment of becoming a mutant.

"A-Anyway I used to be able to make phoenixes from them." Taylor told her.

"REALLY!?" Audra asked with excitement, "Though that sounds like that one guy that's Lilly's mama brought here."

Taylor nodded and looked at her hand.

"Haven't done it in forever though…."

Audra ran over and glomped her leg. Taylor looked down at her with a shocked expression.

"Can you try again?! I wanna see! Please!" Audra squealed up at Taylor her blue eyes big and pleading.

"I can try...But no promises."

Taylor had Audra sit on the couch while she stepped outside to try and make the phoenix she talked about. She took out three red gumballs and held them in her hand.

"Um...Computer…" Taylor felt bad calling it that way.

"My name is JARVIS Ms. Bubblegum." JARVIS replied kindly.

"Okay JARVIS can you play Black Sabbath Iron Man please."

"Of course."

The song started and Taylor started to tap her foot with the beat. Tony walked in and kissed Audra's head but made the motion of be quiet. Audra nodded and watched as Taylor clenched her hand around the gumballs.

"Let the power flow...like it did before you put restrictions on yourself." Taylor took a deep breath feeling the heat radiate from her hand.

She gave them a good toss and in an explosion a phoenix appeared. Taylor smiled under her mask and quickly grabbed three ice blue gumballs and threw them at the phoenix causing ice to encase the fire. As it dropped from the sky the ice melted thanks to the fire and the water put out the fire. By the time it should have hit the ground it turned into steam.

Taylor breathed out and smiled she couldn't believe she had done that after YEARS of not doing it. Her arm twitched and turned into a crystal as a response. Taylor didn't mind this time with a sigh she patted her arm and glanced over her shoulder at Audra. It was then she saw Tony a smile on his face with Audra right next to him.

"That was amazing BG. I never knew you could do that." Tony praised her.

"Like I told Audra haven't done that in forever….not only that but." She holds up her arm, "This happens every time I try and mix one to many powers at once…"

Taylor smacked it against the bar and sighed, "Nope….This one is going to need that bus again…."

"I don't want to know. But Come on inside let's get some food in yeah." Tony motioned back to the house.

Audra smiled and grabbed Taylor's hand pulling her in.

"I can make some Toast!" Audra told taylor with a smile.

"I'll make some soup." Tony told her going straight for the kitchen

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this….." Taylor thought.

Sure enough within half an hour Taylor had the fire extigasure on the soup that was on fire. Taylor looked at Tony with wide eyes.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO CATCH SOUP ON FIRE!?" Taylor shouted.

Tony laughed sheepishly only to have fear soon after looking behind Taylor. She looked to see a strawberry blonde hair woman her blue eyes burning like blue fire glaring at Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark!" She shouted at him

Taylor picked up Audra and ran, "DUDE YOUR ON YOUR OWN!"

Taylor closed the door to her room and sighed, "Next time..I'll cook."

"Do you know how to?" Audra asked from the bed.

Taylor glanced over to her a soft smile under her mask.

"Yeah actually I used to work at a kitchen back in New York." Taylor soon bit her tongue realizing she had said New York.

"You're from New York?" Audra asked.

Taylor shook her head no and looked outside, "I'm actually from a small town out in the middle of nowhere. But….that was before something happened."

Audra watched as Taylor rubbed the back of her frozen arm. Audra walked over and hugged it as well as Taylor's waist. She looked up at the dark skinned teen a smile on her face. Taylor smiled and ruffled her hair with her free arm. Within moments the crystal around her other arm shattered and felt to the floor.

"Warm hugs." Audra giggled and nuzzled.

Taylor smiled softly and rubbed Audra's head, "Warm hugs…"

A knock came from the door, Taylor opened it to see the young woman from before. A smile on her face as she looked at Taylor.

"Hi. I never got to introduce myself to you, My name Is Pepper Stark. Tony's wife and Audra's mother." Pepper smiled at Taylor.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Taylor bowed.

"Are you hungry I can make you something." Pepper smiled at her.

"I'm not hungry ma'am thank you though. I'm however going to go on my normal patrol…Just in case you know." Taylor told her and patted Audra's head again.

"About that. Tony wanted me to give you this." Pepper handed a small earpiece, "So we can get ahold of you to come home and stuff."

Taylor picked it up and put it in her ear, "Thank you."

Taylor walked out of the house feeling the cool breeze on her. A smile appeared as she ran. She didn't have the face flying suit so running and climbing up to the top of a building made it that much more fun. Once at the top Taylor smiled.

"Ms. Bubblegum."

"GAHHH!" Taylor jumped ten feet. in the air looking around.

"T-The Earpiece." Taylor concluded, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Ms. Bubblegum. I wish to inform you that I'm here to assist and let you know updates."

"Okay...Um do you mind playing a song though JARVIS?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"Welcome to the Jungle please."

The song started making Taylor smile. She started running for building to building looking to see if anything was abnormal. Which ended up being a no, Stopping on top of a flagpole Taylor looked around and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Bubblegum...May I ask why you can handle these heights but not the one's with Mr. Stark?"

Taylor's heart thumped for a moment before she answered.

"When Hydra first started to train us to use your powers...they would do the most unspeakable things to us...Throw us in a mine field, Be held under water, thrown into a fire that kind of stuff...for about three percent of the kids though...They tossed us out of a plane that was thousands of stores up. I was in that one. As I fell I tried my best to angle myself and get ready well...I wasn't the flying type so when I hit the ground I HIT the ground. Luckily It was sand but I had a broken shoulder bone for about a week. Then they decided to...do something else to me…."

"I'm sorry I asked Ms. Bubblegum."

"No JARVIS…" Taylor rubbed her eyes, "NOT your fault not anyone's but theirs…."

"Incoming call from Mr. Stark."

Taylor nodded, "Okay thank you."

"BG. You coming home soon. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah...I'll be there soon."

"Okay but if you don't show up 15min from now I'm sending Blue Steel after you."

Taylor eye rolled, "What is he going to be my Nanny?"

"Sarcasm. That's good...what are you listening to?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody."

There was silence for a moment before a hard laugh.

"MAN! I like you already kid!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and leapt to a building away from the flagpole.

"Again just music I like." Taylor smiled, "I'm heading back to the house now."

Taylor laughed hearing Tony in the background talking about adoption. It took Taylor 15mins just to reach the driveway when she saw Pepper waiting at the door a smile on her face.

"Great timing I just finished with dinner."

Taylor nods and follows Pepper back into the house. Audra waved the the kitchen counter food in her mouth. Tony wave slightly as they ate. Taylor smiled and sat down next to Audra as Pepper handed her a plate. She unclasp one side of her mask so that the black cloth was still blocking the Starks view from her face. Once she was done she glanced up and Tony gave her a shocked look. Quickly snapping the cloth back on Taylor placed her empty plate in the sink.

"Thank you for the meal…" Taylor told them and walked to her room locking the door.

She slide to the floor and flopped herself back onto the carpet.

"My real eyes...My real eyes they saw them….My Real Hideous eyes!" Taylor thought.

A knock came from her door making her jump.

"BG….Open up." Tony's voice called from the other side.

Taylor didn't move to open the door, instead she drug herself to a corner and curled up in a ball. Hearing him sigh Tony piped up.

"JARVIS open guest room door number 25."

"Of course Sir."

The door opened and Tony entered. He gasped when he saw Taylor scrunched up in the corner. Rushing over he knelt down to her, She glanced up at him with the normal ice blue eyes he had seen since she got there.

"Why are you hiding…." Tony asked his voice greatly concerned.

"My Eyes…My Real Hideous eyes." Taylor told him.

"Hideous...they were Teal green. They were beautiful BG."

Taylor's eyes widen in shock.

"N-no they aren't they-" Tony placed a finger to her mask stopping her.

"We are not them."

As if those were the words she needed to hear Taylor wrapped him in a hug and nuzzled his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her felt her relax within moments of him touching her.

"Thank you….Just...Thank you."

Tony smiled and stroked her back gently, "Welcome Kiddo."

Taylor smiled under her mask and soon felt a warm body hug her left side. Looking she smiled more when she saw it was Audra. No words were spoken as Taylor gently placed a hand on Audra's head and rubbed. Tony let her go so that Audra could nestle herself in Taylor's lap to cuddle better. Smiling he watched as she was gentle with his daughter.

"You'll be fine, Kiddo...I'm going to help you...I promise." Tony thought and then laughed at himself, "I'm acting like her father more than someone who just wants to help….maybe. Maybe when this is all over I'll talk to Pepper about it."


	5. True Face

Chapter Five

True Face

The events of yesterday was kinda a blur to Taylor as she walked out of her room. The lingering scent of food in the air but not the sound of people eating. Walking around the corner she saw two plates made. Picking up a note left on one she read it.

 **BG,**

 **Pepper and I have to go to work today so could you please babysit Audra while we're out. We won't get back till late so just watch movies and hang out thanks a lot BG.**

 **Tony**

Taylor sighed and nodded she was planning on doing a run of Malibu but it looked like it would have to wait for tomorrow. Since Audra was asleep, Taylor decided to remove her mask and start eating her food. Glancing up at a reflection she saw the two scars on her cheek and under her lip. She gently traced the old scars remembering the haunting fight that left them. A cry out for her name caused her to grab her mask and run into Audra's room.

Stopping Taylor saw her looking at a documentary about heroes and today's hero was herself. Taylor watched as on screen she was being thrown around by a man in a hydra battle suit. It showed her being pinned to the ground by the arm and the man calling her "pure" over and over again. People started throwing rocks at the man letting her go for only a split second to gab five different bubblegum balls and throwing them at the man. her arm crystallized like it normally did but this time it was glowing.

 _"And what happened next shocked EVERYONE!" The announcer gasped._

On screen Taylor saved a little girl from debris and she ran over with the kid in her arms handing her to the mother. Instead of a thank you and hugs on her daughter, the woman ripped her kid away from Taylor's arms and slapped her across the face hard.

 _"DON'T TOUCH MY BABY YOU FREAK!" The words echoed in Taylor's head as she stared at the screen._

 _Taylor hung her head and backed away from the lady respecting her wishes. She then turned and ran away._

 _"After that day Bubblegum disappeared from the world. But The citizens of New York Thank her. From saving our youth from Hydra and their experiments. Bubblegum wherever you are….Thank you." The announcer thanked, "But You should hear this for yourself."_

 _The lady, who slapped Taylor appeared._

 _"Bubblegum...what happened I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking that day...and I THANK YOU for saving my daughter. She's my light...I-I couldn't lose her and I'm sorry I lashed out at you." She apologized._

Taylor had enough of listening to the documentary and turned it off. Audra looked at her and gasp. Taylor looked at her in confusion until she didn't feel the cloth that usually protected her mouth and her true eyes were being shown. Taylor covered it up quickly with her hand only to be hugged around the waist by Audra.

Taylor don't move she just stood there as Audra nuzzled herself into Taylor's middle.

"I'm sorry…"

"W-why are you sorry." Taylor asked.

Audra looked up at Taylor with big blue eyes, "Because that lady did something to you and broke you."

Taylor listened to Audra who continued, "But...You don't need to hide. Mom and Daddy would love to see your true face!"

"My true face?" Taylor thought.

Audra let her go and ran into Tony and Pepper's room returning soon with a T-shirt of Tony's and shorts of Pepper's.

"They won't mind I'll tell them I got them for you." Audra smiled placing the cloths in Taylor's hands.

Taylor nodded and shewed the girl out while she changed. Folding her her hero outfit she looked at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was now down, her ice blue eyes now a teal green. She wore a black T-shirt with AC/DC logo on it and black shorts.

"I...haven't dressed like this in a long time…." Taylor muttered picking up her hero outfit and placing it in her room.

Walking out she saw Audra practically bouncing on the couch waiting for her.

"Well…" Taylor questioned looking at the six year old, "What do you think?"

"You look awesome!" Audra shouted.

Taylor laughed and walked over to the couch. She flopped down on the couch, which soon Audra cuddled into her. Smiling, Taylor grabbed the blanket that was on the back and pulled it down over the two of them.

"Well..What would you like to watch?" Taylor asked.

"FROZEN!"

"Oh lord…" Taylor thought, "Alright."

"Yay! JARVIS!"

 _"Of course Ms. Audra."_

Within moments the lights turned down and the movie started. The day continued with games, Taylor showing off her powers (At the same time practicing some more), Making food and watching movies. It was about 11 when Tony and Pepper walked in.

"BG. Audra. We're home." Pepper called softly.

Tony hushed her and pointed to the couch to see Taylor's head. Walking around they looked to see that she was asleep holding on to Audra. But what made them gasp was the fact that she was in normal clothes and not in her hero outfit. Tony smiled and covered them up with the blanket.

Taylor nuzzled down holding Audra close almost protective like. Pepper smiled and gently groomed the hair away before walking away with Tony.

"Okay that was cute." Tony smiled.

"Audra did something while we were gone." Pepper smirked.

Tony nodded and looked back at the girls, "Did you see her face?"

Pepper nodded but her eyes sadden, "Those scars though...do you think they came from Hydra?"

"No they are only two years old. They are new from some fight."

Pepper nodded and soon smiled. Audra was muttering something in her sleep but the one word that she repeated over and over again was Sister. Almost subconsciously, Taylor pulled Audra closer and protected her more.

"Looks like Audra wants her to be her sister." Pepper smiled.

"And BG is qualified for the job."


	6. Needles Fear

Chapter Six

Needles = Fear

Taylor woke up and immediately regretted getting up in the first place. Her back hurt so bad from sleeping on the couch and having Audra on top of her. Smiling at the little one and sat up. She soon set Audra down and yawned again. A tap came on her shoulder and she looked to see Tony smiling at her. Taylor smiled and followed him after setting Audra down on the couch covering her back up.

The two walked down stairs to Tony's lab.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Tony asked trying to play it nonchalant that he was happy she had her mask off.

"Frozen movie marathon followed by games, me practicing with my powers with her right there cheering me on and food." Taylor told him yawning again.

Tony motioned at a Chair, Taylor sat down in it and watched him carefully.

"Okay we're going to start trying to find a way to help you stabilize your powers." Tony told her.

He walked over and pulled a white cloth off of a table revealing a few syringes. Taylor's heart leaped into her hears as she got out of the chair tripping and crashing to the ground.

"NO!" Taylor shouted pulling her legs to her chest and tucking her head in.

"WOH Easy!" Tony quickly covered up the items and walked over, "this isn't that place..I promise you BG…"

Taylor didn't look up at him she could hear the noise of the machine that pushed the needle into her flesh. Her crying out for someone to stop the pain. She started to shake causing Tony to become very protective. He pulled her into his chest. He saw how small she looked compare to how big she acted when they first meet. Tony gently started to rub her back trying to calm her down but she was still shaking.

"Easy...Easy…" Tony said, "Do as I do...Deep breath in…..and then out."

Taylor mimicked in a few times trying to calm back down.

"Hey we don't have to do it..okay." Tony told her trying to relax her more.

"B-But..the stabilizer…" Taylor muttered.

"We'll worry about that later. Just relax…." Tony said rubbing her back and rocking her a bit.

Taylor nodded and curled closer to Tony as much as she could. She started to feel tears roll down her face and she decided to try and hide them against Tony's chest.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be." Tony told her.

Taylor nodded, "I….I just...The scream….and the pain…"

Tony heard her whimper and he started gently rocking her more. He had to do something. He thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"JARVIS Please play Dun Ringil."

"Of course, Sir."

The music began with a soft guitar play as he continued to rock her. Taylor listened to the song and felt Tony's warm body wash over her. Her head actually started to bobbing off.

"In the wee hours I'll meet you." Tony's Voice rumbled softly out as he rocked her, "Down by Dun Ringill….Oh, and we'll watch the old gods play….by Dun Ringill, by Dun Ringill."

Her teal eyes finally closed and her body relaxed against Tony. Looking at how relaxed she was and thought maybe now was a good chance to draw blood. Activating one of his armors he called Disco. He had it walk over with the syringe, taking it from Disco he gently pricked Taylor's arm. She didn't flinch which made Tony note it down for later, he drew her blood and handed the syringe back to Disco.

He scooped her up in his arms and walked back up stairs. Pepper looked up with a concerned look.

"One moment." Tony mouth as he walked into Taylor room and set her down on the bed.

He closed the door and went over to Pepper. Wrapping her in a hug, he sighed.

"What's wrong Tony?" Pepper asked.

55

"Well...I tried to get BG's blood...And I found out she has Trypanophobia...AND PTSD…"

Pepper's eyes widen a bit, "BOTH?!"

Tony nodded and sighed, "Whatever Hydra did to her. It's taking every ounce of my strength not to go and kill them for doing this to her."

Pepper kissed his cheek and leaned into him. Tony pulled Pepper closer to himself.

"We'll save her and protect her Tony… I know it." Pepper smiled at him.

He nodded and soon heard a cough. Turning he saw Taylor standing behind them her left arm tucked behind her back holding her other arm to her side.

"BG. What's up?" Tony asked.

"You don't have to call me that any more…"Taylor told him her eyes looking to the ground.


	7. Taylor

Chapter Seven

Taylor

Taylor woke up to see she was back in the room she was given by Tony. Sitting up on the bed she rubbed her arm. It was then her hand ran over a bandaid on her left forearm. The events that happened made her smile more.

"He waited till I was asleep to try...Tony…" Taylor smiled.

"Whatever Hydra did to her. It's taking every ounce of my strength not to go and kill them for doing this to her."

Hearing Tony's voice she went to investigate. She saw Tony holding Pepper close and talking about her and Hydra. Taylor listened only to think of something Completely different. Her TRUE name. She never mentioned it to Tony or his family. The more she thought about it the more she was determined to tell them.

She took a deep breath and walked out standing behind the couple. She coughed to get their attention causing the two to turn and face her.

"BG. What's up?" Tony asked.

"You don't have to call me that any more…"Taylor told him her eyes looking to the ground.

"What are we going to call you than?" Pepper asked.

Taylor took a deep breath and looked at them, "Taylor."

Tony smiled at her as did Pepper. Pepper got up and walked over wrapping Taylor in a hug.

"Such a pretty name for a girl like you…"

"W-What?" Taylor asked in shock.

"Your name fits you Taylor. You just look like a Taylor even." Tony told her coming over.

Taylor smiled gently at them. Never had she had felt so welcomed so loved as she did with the Starks. She actually felt like she had a home. Pepper pulled her in a hug and smiling at the teen. Taylor wrapped her arms around her feeling the warmth of what a real mother felt like. After their hug, Pepper gripped Taylor's hand and pulled her to the door.

"NOW we are going shopping you are SO not wearing all of Tony's clothing." Pepper smiled.

"Help…." Taylor pleaded to Tony.

"On your own kiddo." Tony mouthed at her.

It was about 5 when the two returned. Pepper storming right up to Tony.

"Did you have another kid behind my back!?" Pepper shouted at him.

For a moment Tony had a deer In headlights look soon Taylor walked by with a few bags that labeled "Hot Topic".

"Hot Topic? Why am I in trouble for that Pep?" Tony asked.

"SHE got 4 different Ac/Dc shirts, Black Sabbath t-Shirt, Kiss T-shirt, Four pairs of Black Jeans, black tennis shoes and Black Knee high boots." Pepper told him, "And now she's going to a web site to get more band shirts!"

Tony's mouth dropped in pure shock over what Taylor had bought. She sounded like a mini him.

"The only Cute thing she bought was a necklace that had your suit's head on it." Pepper sighed, "And I was hoping this one would be a little more girly."

"This one?" Tony asked walking over and hugging her, "you really wanna do it Pep?"

"Yes...Tony you should have seen her. The smile on her face while shopping. She actually let slip Mom once."

"Really?" Tony asked his expression showed both shock and amazement.

"Yeah...then she apologized calling me Mrs. Stark again." Pepper told him, "She's been through enough Tony...She deserves a chance to be happy."

"Yeah Sh-" Tony was cut off by a squeal from Audra.

The two adults looked to see Taylor had Audra in a tickle hold. The two laughing their heads off as they tickled each other. Tony and Pepper laughed as Taylor gently felt to the floor holding Audra up laughing.

"OKAY OKAY! you win!" Taylor laughed a smile across her face.

"YAY! I'm QUEEN of my BIG SISTER!" Audra shouted.

The air around them all grew tense upon Audra shouting Big Sister. Taylor was the first to smile and pull Audra down on top of her cuddling her close.

"Yep...always will be." Taylor felt as if she was lying but she didn't want to dash away what every idea Audra had thought up.

Audra cuddled up to Taylor a smile on her little face. Tony looked at Pepper and nodded.

"OH yeah..We are SO doing it now...I mean LOOK at that. We can't do that to Audra...or Taylor."

"Then let's do it in secret…" Pepper smiled as Taylor stood up rocking Audra, "That way it's a bigger surprise for her."

"Perfect." Tony smiled.

Pepper grabbed her laptop and started to work. Tony slipped away to see the girls. Peeking into Audra's room he saw Taylor was under his little one. Taylor was humming a song that he couldn't hear but he knew it was relaxing for both of them considering Taylor's eyes were half close. After a couple of minutes Taylor was asleep holding Audra again. Tony slipped in and covered the two up with a blanket. He groomed some of Taylor's hair away from her face, and soon did the same to Audra.

"Taylor Stark...Eh has a nice ring to it." He smiled looking at Taylor, "You no longer be living in fear Taylor...I'll protect you. Not as Iron Man...But as Tony Stark, Your dad."

He had made up his mind. He wanted Taylor in their family. He smiled and walked out of the room closing the door letting the girls sleep in peace.


	8. Taken

Chapter Eight

Taken

Taylor woke up from giggling and someone bouncing on her.

"H-huh?" Taylor questioned until she saw the big blue eyes of Audra smiling at her.

Taylor laughed at her, "Well good morning to you too."

"HI Taylor! Mama made breakfast and told me to get you." Audra smiled.

Taylor ruffled up the girl's hair before following tirely behind. Taylor waved at Tony and Pepper walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Well good morning Tay. How do you feel?" Pepper asked setting food down in front of her.

"Like I got run over by a bus…" Taylor moaned as she popped her back.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Pepper told her.

"It's okay...Just have to do some stretching…"

"Eat first."

Taylor nodded and ate the food with no complaint. Tony ruffled her hair a smile on his face. Their week/six day thing was almost a thing of the past, considering how much she just hung out with them more then anything. Taylor finished and ran off to change. When she came back she was in one of the AC/DC shirts, black pants and the shoes. Pepper smiled at her as did Tony.

"Okay I have some plans today do you mind playing with Audra and Tony since he's like a kid at heart." Pepper smiled at Taylor.

"No problem I can keep an eye on them." Taylor smiled.

"Good." Pepper smiled walking by and kisses Taylor's forehead.

Taylor didn't move but she just calmly nodded to Pepper. She smiled and walked out of the house. Taylor turned and face palmed, Tony and Audra were both playing Dance Revolution.

"How...Just HOW did they get that set up so fast…" Taylor muttered.

She didn't care though, soon the three of them were all playing. By the end of it she decided to cook a snack this time. She made a simple Mac and Cheese since that was all she ate while she was running. She handed Tony and Audra a plate before plating herself.

"This is so good!" Tony moaned as he ate the Mac.

"It's Just Mac and Cheese." Taylor told him sitting by him.

"Are you kidding this is my thing! I love comfort food. " Tony told her.

"ME TOO!" Audra shouted her pate empty.

Taylor eye rolled getting up and scooping some more for Audra.

"Thank you." Audra smiled as Taylor put the plate back.

"Tony Jr." Taylor laughed.

Tony Smirked at his daughter, who smiled. Taylor's eyes widen when they both stood up putting their hands to their Ears. Taylor had seen it before with these kids at a school she couldn't remember.

"T-Tony Audra...Let's be reasonable now…" She told them backing away.

"GET DOWN MR PRESIDENT!" Tony and Audra shouted at the same time tackling Taylor.

"AH!" Taylor shouted crashing down to the ground.

Soon laughter was heard from the dog pile. Mostly from Taylor, NEVER had she ever thought she would be having fun with a family. Tony pulled the two of them closer a smile on his face.

"Mine." Tony laughed.

Audra snuggled while Taylor tried to get out.

"No let me go…" Taylor laughed, but the more she fought the more Tony held on.

The moment though was ruined when a bang came from the front of the house. The Trio looked around trying to figure it out.

"JARVIS. What's going on? JARVIS?" Tony called.

"EMP Pulse.." Taylor muttered.

Getting up, Tony held Audra while Taylor was on his right. Something about this didn't feel right. Taylor walked ahead of Tony looking around.

"Taylor get back…" Tony told her.

"It's okay...I don't think-" Glass crashing to the floor stopped her.

Her eyes widen seeing a claw device wrap around her upper torso, and her legs.

"NO!" Panic flew into Taylor's heart as she was yanked out of the house.

"TAYLOR!"

Tony followed as far as he could before looking up to see Taylor being held in front of a woman in black. Her black hair cupping around her round face. She smirked looking down at Tony. Her green eyes showing nothing but venom and hatred.

"Thank you Stark…" Her voice cold as she spoke, "You found our missing experiment. We'll be taking her now..."

One of the other guys, who was with the lady, hit Taylor hard in the face but she didn't black out. Tony growled, Hoping that everything will reboot right then and there so he could fly up and KICK everyone's butt.

"Don't you know anything with Tay-Tay." the woman spoke again, "Zap Her."

Tony watched in horror as Taylor shouted in pain her body seizing up and trying it's best to fight the pain.

"STOP IT!" Audra shouted at them, "You're hurting her!"

After another second Taylor's head dropped causing Tony's heart to lunge into his throat.

"We'll be taking her now." The woman smile.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING HER!" Tony shouted at them.

The woman stopped and looked down at Tony. Her eyes locked onto his.

"I'm the one who named her."

Tony's eyes widened hearing that, "YOU'RE her MOM!"

The woman flipped her hair with a smirk, "Bingo...Now..If you'll excuse me. Tay-Tay has a LOT of experiments to be put through..Ta-ta."

"WAIT!" Tony shouted but it was too late.

Tony watched as they flew away. Nothing was working he couldn't get his suit, he couldn't save her. That rang the most in Tony's head. He couldn't save Taylor. An hour had passed and JARVIS rebooted.

"I'm sorry sir...our systems and our backup systems all shut down at once."

"They struck us hard….And...they took…" Tony placed his head in his hands.

Audra walked over and wrapped her dad in a hug.

"Y-You'll get her back right?"

Tony hugged Audra gently rubbing her head.

"I'm going to do EVERYTHING to get her back Audra...I Promise."

Tony grabbed his cell phone and made one phone call. He only need to make one.

"Fury...I need help. Call the rest of the Avengers."


	9. File

Chapter Nine

File

Two weeks. It had already been two weeks since Taylor was taken. The Avengers had raided more than half a dozen Hydra bases looking for her with no leads. As the weeks went on the team could see how broken Tony was. Ever base that didn't have her, they saw how his heart dropped more. Steve actually had something to show him. But he didn't want to hurt his friend more. Bruce went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He needs to know Steve." Bruce told him.

"Look at him Bruce." Steve motioned towards Tony.

He had his back turn towards the team looking at pictures JARVIS has been taking.

"I just...I don't want him to hurt.."

"You guys trying to be quiet...it's not working." Tony said looking at them over his shoulder.

Steve sighed walking over handing a file folder to him.

"What's this?" Tony asked taking it.

"That last base we attacked...Had files on a bunch of kids. I found that one in the midst of them all...It's Taylors."

Tony wasted no time opening it. On a polaroid picture was Taylor when she was no more than 10 years old. He saw others and pulled them off of the paper clip looking at them all. It started at 10 and ended at 16. He read more into it seeing that she had escaped the day of her turning 16. He began to read some of the information that Hydra had wrote down about Taylor.

"Subject...She's not a subject.." Tony growled at that word that popped up over and over again.

Clint looked back at him feeling horrible for whatever he was reading. Even Natasha felt bad, every expression he made, made it more clear that Hydra had been doing horrible things to Taylor.

"Wait...Subject has show signs of rebellious nature. Transferring her to...NO." Tony growled, "The word was blacked out…"

He sighed putting his head down making Steve cringe.

"Tony…"

Steve placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at the old soldier.

"We'll find her. She's going to be coming home." Steve promised him.

Bruce nodded behind him.

"Yes Stark. This young one that you have branded as your own will be found and brought home. Where you, Mrs Stark and Audra will shower her in hugs and cuddles." Thor told him from afar.

Everyone shook their heads they knew he meant well but the way he said it made it sound really off. Bruce then thought of something.

"Wait...does it say anything about her blood or even her powers?"

Tony looked over again and then looked at Bruce.

"Only that her blood is unique compared to all the other humans and or mutants." Tony told him.

"Do you have a blood sample?" Bruce asked taking his glasses off.

"I do...With that we can track her and find her!" Tony smiled running down to his lab.

Bruce followed him and the two scientist worked the night away. When morning came Tony shouted happily

"WE FOUND HER!"

The team looked at the map and couldn't believe what they saw. She was outside of a town called Yellowknife.

"We have our target, Let's go avengers." Steve smiled.

The team suited up and set out. As they were going Steve pulled Bruce aside.

"I know it took shorter time to find her. What were you two doing down there?"

"Well." He held up a glowing blue liquid in a syringe, "He wanted to make a stabilizer for her powers so we focused on that while the computer found Taylor."

"Again...What else did you do?"

"I pretty much bore him to sleep so that he would be ready for this fight. She'll need him at a fighting strength not tired." Bruce smiled, "he's my friend I'm looking after him."

Steve smiled lightly slapping Bruce's shoulder.

"Thanks Bruce." He smiled before walking away.


	10. Rescue

Chapter Ten

Rescue

First thing to register, was the fact that she was in pain. Taylor had been at the Hydra base for two weeks. They only feed her table scraps and dirty water to wash it down with. They put her through all kinds of testing causing her body to become weak and frail. She groaned as she got up shakily by her arms. She looked around the dark room seeing nothing as usual but the screams of other kids made her try and get out again.

She remembered all the kids face as she was brought in. All of them couldn't believe that the one that got away got caught. She rolled her shoulders trying to get the itchy feeling that the jumpsuit gave her. The door to her room opened, her eyes looking up at the woman who took her away from the starks.

"And how are you today?" She asked sweetly.

Taylor kept her mouth shut, causing the woman to roll her eyes and press a button. A beeping noise was heard and Taylor felt an electric charge through her body. Dropping to her knees Taylor screamed out and contorted trying to get the pain to stop. The woman released the button and the pain stopped.

"I'll ask again...How are you today?"

Taylor panted but didn't say anything. The woman sighed again and pressed the button. Taylor screamed again trying to make the pain stopped as the woman walked to the door still holding the button.

"You will learn to love me Tay-Tay." The Woman told her walking out.

The pain stopped and Taylor took a deep breath. She was going to live no matter what. She got up off the floor and shakily walked over to the door. It was at least an inch to two inches thick steel. The bolts on the outside instead of the inside this time. Taylor slid to the floor feeling her body try to fall over to relax and recover.

And explosion caught her attention and then an alarm.

"Intruder alert. Danger Alpha." Was repeated over and over again.

"T-That only happens if…" Taylor's hopes came up, "Tony! TONY!"

It wasn't long before the door opened and the woman grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet.

"MOVE IT!" She growled.

Taylor followed even though she didn't want to. She was soon back in the chemical lab and thrown into a tube.

"Put it in NOW!" she ordered and she locked Taylor in the tube.

Taylor watched as water filled the tube causing her to panic. The water wasn't the normal clear color it was also green glow to it.

"NO...She's trying to poison me." Taylor thought as the water got up to her chest, " One last chance Taylor." 

"TONY!" Taylor shouted, "TON-"

She was cut off by the water that now was above her head. She kept her eyes on the woman who smirked watching Taylor struggle for air. It was then an Iconic Red and gold suit busted through blasting the two away from the controls before blasting the tube Taylor was in. She crashed to the ground coughing and breathing hard.

"Taylor!" A voice she recognized made her look up.

Tony had put his suit in sentry mode so that he could hold her close.

"T-Tony?" Taylor asked him her voice shaky.

"Shh...I got yeah Tay...I got yeah."

Tony gently rocked her a bit trying to calm his nerves as well as her's. She gripped his shirt and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He felt the weird device on her neck and removed it making sure he wasn't going to hurt her. She relaxed into his warmth but she was still in so much pain.

"H-hurt…" Taylor muttered.

"Shh..I know kiddo...I got yeah…." He picked her up into his arms walking over to his suit.

Taylor curled up into Tony more making him look down at her.

"I...I knew you would come.." She smiled nuzzling him.

"Shh..Taylor rest you need it." Tony told her trying to relax her.

Taylor shook her head she at least wanted to say something before her vision became black. She placed her forehead against his cheek.

"T-Thank you...for coming...Dad." Taylor told him then her world went black.

Tony stopped walking hearing her call him dad. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"We're getting out out of her Taylor….I promise baby girl…" He told her walking.

Her weak body curled up against him more.

"Easy...Daddy's here….Daddy's got you." Tony told her, "Let's get you home."


	11. Adopted

Chapter Eleven

Adopted

After saving her everything became very busy. Bruce created an antidote for the poison, Tony and Pepper had to keep leaving to do some legal things. Audra was right now sleeping right next to Taylor as she was resting. She looked so weak compared to when they first saw her. Tony walked into the room a smile on his face as Steve waved at him. The soldier got up walking over to him.

"Audra just passed out. Nothing new with Taylor though." Steve explained to him.

"Thanks Steve...I got really good news though." Tony smiled and held up his arm with the white band.

Steve's eyes widen a bit, "You guys got her?"

"Yep. Taylor Mcarthur is now Taylor Stark." Tony smiled, "Just have to change her band."

Steve gently slapped his shoulder with a smile, "Congrats Tony...She'll be happy."

"I hope so." Tony smiled.

Pepper walked over to them with a smile. Tony pulled her closer into a hug.

"We'll I'll leave you then." He smiled leaving the Starks alone.

Pepper and Tony walked into Taylor's room, smiling at their two girls. Tony picked up her left wrist removing the old white band and putting the new one on. Pepper sat down and gently started to groom hair away from Audra's face. Tony smirked and turned on his Ipod and gently started blasting, Sweet Child O' Mine. Pepper eye rolled but soon they all gasped when Taylor twitched and placed a hand on Audra's back.

The adult smiled and sat right by them keeping her company. Audra soon woke up, Pepper smiled and picked up the youngest daughter.

"Come on let's go get food baby girl."

Audra didn't want to but Pepper was already out the door with her. Tony smiled and gently took Taylor's hand in his. It was then she twitched causing him to look at her face. She looked as if she was trying to open them.

"Taylor…"

Finally her eyes opened showing very tired teal green eyes. Tony placed a hand on her forehead and gently rubbed. Her head drifted to look at him.

"T-Tony…" She muttered her voice still fatigued with sleep.

"Hey Sweetheart." Tony smiled turning his music down.

Taylor smiled at him her eyes softened as well, "Hi… W-What happened…"

Tony's eyes softened he really didn't want to tell her but she needed to know.

"We found out where you were and rescued you...That woman, who claimed to be your mom, is now in jail for Kidnapping and child abuse. As well as being a Hydra member...She had poisoned you hoping to kill you. Bruce and I quickly got an antidote in you." He groomed some of her hair away from her face, "You had it pretty rough huh."

She nodded and adverted her eyes. It was then she saw a white band on both her and Tony's wrist.

"You got hurt.." She muttered a pang of guilt in her voice.

"No I didn't...there actually is a really cool thing with these Band's Taylor. You see here at Avenger base if you are under the age of 16 or at the age of 16 we can't help you without parents permission."

"B-but my mom and dad are gone now…" Taylor told him.

"Nope you have been adopted." He smiled he tried his best to hide it.

"Who would want a teen with powers…" Taylor told him.

"Well look at the band." Tony smiled.

Taylor slowly lifted her arm to read the name. She rotated her arm to see the last name and her eyes widen a bit small tears rolling down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she was reading. The name said, "Taylor, Stark" Her teal eyes shot back to Tony, who had a grin on his face.

"Y-you adopted me…" Taylor muttered tears streaming down her face now.

Tony stood up and pulled her into a gentle hug. He felt her waist no time wrapping him in a hug and burying her head into his chest.

"No one can hurt you...Not now not ever again…" Tony told her gently.

She just hugged him she was so happy. Never did Taylor ever think she would have someone like Tony wanting to be her dad. She felt him rub her back and kiss the top of her head.

"I got you baby girl...Daddy's got you."

Taylor nodded and slightly curled.

"I know...I know, Daddy…" She smiled.

It was then a squeal was heard, causing the two to look at Audra and Pepper. Audra giggled getting up to the bed and crawling over to Taylor hugging her gently.

"BIG SIS!" Audra cried.

Taylor smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Audra, cradling her now permanite baby sister.

"Shh..Aud It's okay...I'm okay." Taylor smiled.

Pepper walked over and kissed Taylor's head softly, "Welcome back baby girl."

Pepper pulled Taylor's head into a hug. Taylor wrapped her other free arm around Pepper and nuzzled.

"Mom…" Taylor muttered, "A real mom…"

Pepper smiled and kissed Taylor's head again, "My Taylor..."

Taylor felt Tony hug all three of them as best he could a smile across his face.

"My Girls."

Taylor felt herself melt into the warmth of her new family a big smile across her face.

"I have a family now...A REAL family." Taylor thought before glancing up at Pepper and Tony, "Love you."

She rested her head against Tony who smiled down at her.

"And we love you Taylor."


	12. Family

Epilogue

Family

Taylor stood on a roof again staring off over Malibu's skyline. The wind softly blowing her hair back causing her to smile more under her mask.

"Incoming call Ms. Taylor." JARVIS told her.

"Thanks JARVIS. Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor Stark where are you. You should be home by now!" Tony's voice rang.

Looking at her watch Taylor cringed seeing it was 9pm.

"Sorry Dad. I'm on my way home now"

"Too late Heartbreaks coming to get you."

"Really..Daddy." Taylor groaned with a hint happiness.

Ever since she was taken to be apart of the Stark family this was at times a normal occurrence. Taylor was loving every moment of it. A gold and red suit appeared and gently scooped her up. Taylor sighed and let him fly her home. Once home she went to her room changed out of her outfit and out to the living room. It was family Night and Taylor was late on accident. She flopped on the couch next to Tony while Audra curled up in her lap. Pepper leaned into Tony and pressed play on their new movie they got.

At long last Taylor was happy and able to be herself and have a true family. Tony and Pepper were just happy to have a another little one and Audra was happy to have a big sister. Taylor smiled as they watched the movie. For this was now her life. Her life as Taylor Stark, If it hadn't been for the Choice of a hero wanting to adopt her.


	13. FYI

Hey everyone. Due to recent activity of Trolls and the LACK of me using this website i'm letting you all know one thing.

I. Don't. Care.

Yes trolls I don't care. As to Guzma I tried to tell him Thank you and guess what...He wouldn't LET me. He blocked me as spam so you know what I REALLY just don't care what you think of me, My stories, My art because you know what.

I draw for the sake of me drawing. I not to have your petty approval. I also write because I want too. If you don't like it you see that little arrow in the corner it's called a Back Button. Use it.

So to reiterate. I. DON'T. CARE!

and To those who love reading my stories please PM me and I'll send you a link to the stories that I have on a different Website.

Thank you everyone~

Rae


End file.
